


Byleth Has an Armpit Kink

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/F, breast implants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Hilda discovers her professor's fetish.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 16





	Byleth Has an Armpit Kink

Hilda may act like it, but she isn’t unobservant. Ever since the war has ended, she’s been noticing more and more often her professor staring at her in the same way that other boys used to stare at her back during her academy days. Although unlike the other boys at the academy, Byleth actually has her attention. She does possess a certain charm as a rather oblivious bombshell, despite her prowess as a commander, and it’s a property of hers that has long drawn Hilda.

So as soon as they got a chance to be together alone, Hilda pretty quickly brings it up, excited to see where this goes. “Hey Professor, you’ve been staring quite a bit lately. You liking what you see here?~”

Oh, looks like Byleth wasn’t expecting to be caught red-handed like that! How nice! Goddess, the way she starts blushing and getting too flustered to respond really is adorable, that’s the exact kind of reaction Hilda has expected from her. Just to make it a little bit worse for her, she decides to come in closer, until her bosom’s almost touching Byleth’s arm, and asks again, this time lowering her voice to a whisper, “Come on, no need to be shy. I know you’re just as interested as I am. Tell me, what about me has been catching your eyes the most?~”

Well, at least her reassurance has gotten Byleth to stop looking away and being an adorably embarrassed dork. Nevertheless, she still seems hesitant to directly say what’s on her mind, as she always has been, so Hilda decides to take it a step further, slowly becoming emboldened with excitement. “Hmm, how about this, I’ll let you touch freely whatever you’ve been staring at, for as long as you’d like. Is that fair?~”

That was probably taking it a bit too far, but Hilda really wouldn’t mind doing that with her professor… or at least tempting her into it. Aah, goddess, she’s blushing just thinking about all the places Byleth might touch…

“Um… Could you lift up your arms, please?”

“Hmm? Of course~” Aha! Hilda knew it! She had a feeling Byleth would be more of a tits kind of girl. Oh, how lucky that it would be one of the assets she’s the proudest to put on display with an outfit and implants like that, that she would get her professor’s attention like that. As she lifts her arms up and rests them behind her head, she closes her eyes, getting quite excited about the round of fondling she’s about to get from her professor, when...

...when she suddenly feels a wet feeling in her armpit.

Opening her eyes, Hilda is shocked to find Byleth pressing her tongue against her armpit instead… instead of anything else!

“P-professor-!? Y-you’re… you’re into something like that!?”

Pulling away, Byleth looks immediately ashamed, her voice quiet as she asks, “I… I’m sorry. I hope that wasn’t… gross, or anything.”

“No, no it’s… it’s not, really. It was just surprising, is all! I didn’t realize you’d find _that_ part of me to be… um, attractive I suppose.” And besides, it’s not the weirdest thing Hilda has been asked for, from the love notes she used to get back in the academy. It’s rather one of the tamer things she’s been exposed to, she thinks. “Really, I don’t mind! I mean, if that’s what really gets you going, I’m down to experiment too.”

“Are you certain?”

Byleth still looks a bit unsure and a bit embarrassed about her sexuality, but with an affirmative nod from Hilda, she swallows, and pulls in close again. This time, she wraps her arms around her waist in a comfortable embrace, before closing her eyes and once again putting her tongue to Hilda’s armpit, licking slowly and sensually.

It still feels a bit funny to Hilda, as she’s a bit ticklish there, but it really doesn’t feel bad. It’s not something she’s ever thought of doing before, but being held by Byleth, having her soft wet tongue rubbing up against her armpit, her hot breath rolling against the underside of her arms… Hilda actually finds herself enjoying the sensation, for the intimacy of the act if nothing else at least. And the way Byleth looks so relaxed, licking her armpit like this, is awfully cute too…

Aah, at last, Byleth finally starts fondling her boobs too, while she’s busy with her armpit. Hilda was wondering how long before her professor finally starts touching one of her favourite assets, took her long enough! Her hand is so methodical in its groping too, no frantic squeezing or crushing like what Hilda is used to from her partners, instead Byleth moves her hand in a circle, gently rubbing and squishing her boobs. Finally, someone who knows how to comfortably handle her implants!

Letting one armpit rest for a bit, Byleth switches sides to give the other armpit and the other boob some attention too, licking and rubbing. Hilda really didn’t think that she’d be into something like this, but even she’s starting to feel really nice from this now… Well, having her professor’s enormous tits pressing against her while she licks and fondles her like this certainly helps. But goddess, if she actually orgasms from this… 

...Well, at least she knows she’s not the only one who’s really gotten going from this. Byleth has gotten so excited she’s closed her legs tightly around Hilda’s, pressing her crotch against her. Aah, how unfair, being in this position where her professor gets to get off like this… hehe, well at least Hilda’s feeling really nice from this too. She knew her boobs were pretty sensitive even after getting the implants, but she would have never thought that her armpits would make her feel nice too…

Soon, Byleth’s breathing and panting picks up pace as the damp spot on Hilda’s thigh she’s been pressing against grows wetter, before her breathing slows down once again. Goddess, her professor really went and climaxed just from licking her armpits and groping her fat tits huh… hehe, how adorable.

As Byleth slowly untangles herself from Hilda’s body, Hilda gives her a satisfied smile, her cheeks flushed red, and asks, “You really liked my armpits that much, huh Professor?”

Byleth simply gives a nod in response, her cheeks still bright red and her breathing still heavy. At least she’s smiling now, and a lot less embarrassed about her kink. Hilda still wishes she talks more though… but at least her nonverbiage is part of her charm too.

“Hmhm, good, good.” Goddess, Hilda would have never expected that this would be how she and her professor would have their first time together, but it really isn’t bad. In fact… “You know, if you want to do something like this again, Professor, I’d be down. That was a lot more fun than I had expected ~”

“Would that… would that really be okay?” Oh come on, Professor, you just cummed all over Hilda’s thigh, and you’re asking that now?

“Of course! It would be my pleasure.” A wink and a smile, and Byleth’s once again a blushing mess. Aah, how adorable…

What a weird way for a relationship to begin, but Hilda really doesn’t mind. Even if her professor has odd tastes, they’ve pretty quickly rubbed off on her. Maybe even if Byleth wants to try some of the… less tame kinks Hilda has known, she maybe wouldn’t mind. 

Just maybe though, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short because it's just an idea I wanted to throw out there sooner or later. I didn't actually plan for this to be like an elabourate thing or anything, so. I just wanted to write Byleth licking Hilda's armpits because it's nice.


End file.
